A Moment Like This
by JustAColoradoGirl
Summary: Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.... Ginny reminices about her growing up and how dreams can possibly come true.


A Moment Like This   
"Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for that one special kiss.  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley stood upon a dark mahogany stool in front of  
a three fold mirror, twirling slightly from left to right while  
examining herself. She smiled brightly at the image in the  
reflective glass, realizing that this was bound to be the  
happiest day of her life.  
  
"Ginny! If you don't stop fidgeting around, I am going to  
stick this pin in your bloody ankle. Now hold still!" Mrs.  
Weasley pleaded, grabbing Ginny around one ankle to hold her  
still.  
  
She was sewing the finishing touches onto her daughter's  
wedding dress. They had waited for twenty-three years for this  
day. Mrs. Weasley was about to watch her one and only daughter  
walk down the aisle and finally start her own life with the  
beginnings of her own family.  
  
"There. Now you can twirl around all you like." Mrs.  
Weasley said, picking herself up off the ground, then proceeded  
to look her daughter over.  
  
"What do you think Mum?" Ginny asked, running her hands  
down the corset top of the dress onto the silk pleated skirt.  
  
She looked stunning, so mature and beautiful. She had her  
hair partly down and straight, but still curled at the ends.  
The front of it was parted to the side and pulled back into a  
bun of thick, perfectly spiraled curls. Her make up was natural  
and light looking. Her eyes bright with happiness, only showing  
her long, full, black lashes and light hints of charcoal  
eyeliner. Her lips were full and cherry tinted, giving off that  
beautiful glossy look.  
  
Mrs. Weasley felt a tear escape her eye as she smiled  
joyfully at her daughter.  
  
"You look like an angel. Absolutely stunning, dear." She  
managed to whisper, wiping her cheek.  
  
Ginny turned around to her mom and gave her a fleeting  
grin. She stepped off the stool and put her arms around her,  
embracing the larger woman tightly.  
  
"Don't worry Mum, you'll still see me often enough. Harry  
can't keep himself away from The Burrow for more than a month at  
a time." Ginny said, letting go of her mother, and looking her  
in the eyes bracingly.  
  
" I know. I know." Mrs. Weasley said, sniffling slightly  
then hurrying past Ginny over to a nearby table. She picked up  
a white veil and strode back over to her daughter. She was  
careful not to disturb Ginny's perfectly done hair as she placed  
the veil on top of the girls head, securing it tightly with hair  
pins.  
  
"There we are. Perfect." Mrs. Weasley boasted, touching  
the veil gently with her hand.  
  
"Ginny, we're ready! Come on!" Fred shouted, opening the  
door to the bridal room. He wore a black tuxedo and shirt,  
adorned with a white tie. He smiled genuinely at his sister as  
he handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Here we go." Ginny breathed, walking out of the door  
way, meeting her father in the entrance hall.  
  
Mr. Weasley stood in front of a large opening into a white  
chapel. He smiled at his daughter, looking her over, blown away  
at what a beautiful young woman she had become.  
  
"You look wonderful, dear." He said, extending his arm  
for her to take. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, taking a deep  
breath and grabbing hold of her fathers arm.  
  
They heard the music begin to play and watched as at least  
200 people stood to wait for the bride. They slowly began to  
walk down the aisle, following the bridesmaids and groomsmen.  
  
Ginny watched as Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood took  
their places on the bride's side of the alter, both smiling  
grandly at her. Then she saw him, staring at her in a  
pleasantly shocked way. Harry Potter was waiting for her, and  
her alone, at the bottom of the alter steps. She was about to  
marry the one boy, (who had grown into such a worthy man) that  
she had been in love with for what seemed like forever.  
  
  
Next to Harry was her brother Ron, who was also  
smiling in a proud, very brotherly sort of way. He took a quick  
wave at Mrs. Weasley as she took her seat. Next to Ron were none  
other than her elder twin brother's, Fred and George. They  
winked at her as she reached the end of the aisle, finally  
letting go of her fathers arm.  
  
She was no longer a child anymore. She was now finally  
entering her adulthood and was to be out on her own. This is  
what she had dreamt for, for 13 years. She was going to live  
happily ever after with the man of her dreams. Who would've  
thought?  
  
Ginny glanced around the chapel, noticing all her friends  
and family. Then she saw Hermione and Luna, both looking rather  
happy and cheerful. Then her eyes fell upon Harry once more.  
He was handsome as ever, his thick black hair messy and sticking  
up in every which way. His eyes were greener and more brilliant  
than she had ever seen them. And his smile, more genuine and  
beautiful than ever before.  
  
She felt butterflies rise up in her stomach and began to  
grin wider than ever. She had finally realized something.  
  
She breathed to herself, "Some people wait a lifetime for  
a moment like this.." 


End file.
